Alone Together, Forever (Discontinued)
by Rosevine6761
Summary: Steven and Connie were ready to face Yellow Diamond, and they would do it together! But, when an attack goes wrong, were they ready to be together, forever?
1. Alone Together, Forever

Alone Together, Forever 1

 **A/N: Hello everyone! It's me, Rosevine6761 with another story! This one is… also… kinda depressing, but whatever! It's also a spinoff story for a chapter I made in We Protect Each Other. Well, let's make this! This chapter won't be much other than a more detailed version of the chapter in We Protect Each Other.**

"Aah!"

Stevonnie, plated in their rose gold armor, hit the ground after slicing Yellow Diamond with Rose's sword.

Stevonnie thought of preparing for this battle. All the battle training from Garnet.

 _A Few Days Ago, With Garnet…_

" _Make sure you're balanced!" Garnet shouts out. Stevonnie fought against the Holo-Pearl. They held Rose's sword tight. She used her shield and shielded herself against the attack of the expert level hologram. Stevonnie bent downwards and thrusted Rose's sword through the Holo-Pearl's stomach. The Holo-Pearl disappeared._

 _Pearl clapped. Garnet clapped only for a little bit, but that was it. She whispers to Pearl, and Pearl nods and walks away from the arena._

" _Is everything alright? That was record time!" Stevonnie states._

" _You are improving, Stevonnie. But you're avoiding something. You are hitting each other these projections in every other place," Garnet points to Stevonnie's chest, right where Yellow Diamond's gem was, "Except here."_

 _Stevonnie sighs, "I'm sorry. But I don't think I could kill another gem."_

" _It's okay. You probably won't have to. We can all handle ourselves out there." Garnet lies. She looks away from Stevonnie, making them feel sick. They knew that they'd probably have to do the deed. Were they up to it?_

 _Present…_

Yellow Diamond turned around, fury in her eyes. Stevonnie glanced at the only other gems who weren't in their gems. Ruby and Sapphire, unfused, glanced back. Amethyst looked up, barely able to stand her ground. She held Pearl's gem tight, making sure that Yellow Diamond couldn't break her.

Peridot, with her new star covered limb enhancers, laid on the ground, looking up to show that she was indeed okay. Well, relatively okay.

Stevonnie, more determined than ever to save their friends, lunged at Yellow Diamond with the sword. Shield in hand, she collided with her. Yellow Diamond started to push forward, and Stevonnie barely stood their ground, but they did well enough.

"Listen, you fusion scum, you have failed. This planet will be under Homeworld's control once again. And no fusion will be able to stop it. And if we can't have this world, the Cluster will be a good enough substitute." Yellow Diamond starts to make Stevonnie lose their balance.

Stevonnie grunts, and starts to push forward again, Rose's sword right against Yellow Diamond's, "No! I can't let you destroy this planet!"

Yellow Diamond, realising that if she kept pushing against this fusion would be endless, pulled her sword up and jumped back. Stevonnie fell forward but caught themselves. Yellow Diamond however, would not let this fusion keep fighting. How could a human and a gem be a match for her? She threw her sword down, right in the middle of Stevonnie. The gems around gasped, and Yellow Diamond smirked.

Stevonnie thought about their training with Garnet. With barely any restraint, kept themselves together long enough to grasp Rose's sword, and stab it straight through Yellow Diamond's gem. It was a remarkable feat, as Stevonnie could barely see, since all of their long hair was in the way. Yellow Diamond poofed instantly, and her gem was cracked. When Yellow Diamond's gem hit the ground, it shattered on impact. Leaving the tyrant dead.

Stevonnie gasped for air, and started to breathe heavily. They let themselves unfuse, and a smoke appeared as Steven and Connie fell out of the fusion. Steven sat up first, breathing hard.

He smiled and looked at the rest of the gems, "We did it!" It took everyone a second, but they started to clap and cheer, knowing that Yellow Diamond was dead. Steven's eyes darted around, trying to look for his best friend Connie. He looked behind him, and saw her body lying there.

"Connie, we did it!" Steven exclaimed. No answer came from Connie. Steven could see Connie's body rising up and down, so he knew she was breathing. "Connie?"

Steven, having a hurt leg, crawled over to his friend. He nearly vomited when seeing her body. "Connie!"

All the gems rushed over to Connie. She was laying on the ground, barely moving. Blood was spattered all over the young girl. Her arm appeared to be broken, and her leg had at least a fracture. Amethyst noticed something sticking out of Connie, and Amethyst nearly threw up thinking about what that could have been. Sapphire was horrified, and she, along with Ruby looked away.

Connie was bruised everywhere, and had deep scrapes and cuts. But the thing that had worried everyone the most was the yellow sword sticking out of her chest. It wasn't exactly where the heart was, but it was close to it. The sword Yellow Diamond had used was in Connie's chest.

"Oh no, pleasepleaseplease…" Steven stood up despite his leg injury and sat beside Connie. He checked her pulse. It didn't seem normal. "Guys, what will we do?"

No one answered, until stifled sobs came from Sapphire, "W-we can't-t get her t-t-to a hospital in time. It would t-take too long…" Sapphire started to sob. Steven started to cry too.

"What about on Lion?" Steven asks, still a little hopeful.

Sapphire shakes her head, "If we go on Lion, the force of the portal would be too much for her. She would still die."

"No! Connie, come on, come on! I know you can do it! We're supposed to be Jam Buds, remember?" Steven starts to shake Connie's head slightly. Connie stirs awake, and her eyes are nearly closed. She rolls her head over to Steven and smiles. Steven hugs her and cries.

Soon, a glow goes around the both of them. Stevonnie was formed again.

Everyone gaped at the sight of the fusion. It wasn't because Stevonnie had formed, because Ruby and Sapphire could form Garnet that easily if they tried, but it was because Stevonnie looked just fine. Nothing was wrong with her. It was like both Steven and Connie were unharmed.

Ruby looked at Stevonnie, "How is this possible?"

Sapphire thinks for a second, "I think I have an idea," Sapphire walks to Stevonnie, "What if this was like, Gem stasis? But it's a fusion? Steven is injured, and Connie is critically injured. But, when they fused, it was like their injuries were relieved, and so Stevonnie is like life support."

"So, does that mean their injuries are healed now?" Amethyst asks. Sapphire looks down, unsure.

"Why don't we just find out? Um, Stevonnie… can you unfuse?" Peridot butts in. Stevonnie shrugs, unsure. They think about unfusing, and eventually smoke goes around them and they do.

Peridot jumps back, and everyone looks away.

"Oh my stars! Fuse back! Fuse back!" Peridot shouts, turning away as well.

Steven and Connie were on the ground again. Connie looked the same, but it seemed she had a little more blood on her. It also seemed like she was starting to look more like a rotting corpse, but was still alive. Steven looked worse than he did before, but not as bad as Connie. He had cuts and bruises all over him as well, and also had blood. Steven looked as though he was about to faint. He crawled slowly over to Connie, and they fused again.

Stevonnie was back, and they looked just fine. "Sapphire, I think you're right."

Sapphire starts to sob, and Ruby cries as well. Amethyst sniffles, trying to keep a calm composure. Peridot looks down, but doesn't cry. Amethyst feels a warmth in her hand. She looks down and sees Pearl's gem glow white. She lets Pearl's gem go, and she reforms.

"Ah, that's better." Pearl looks around. "What happened?"

Amethyst points to Stevonnie, and Pearl looks at the nearly perfect fusion "I don't understand what you mean."

"In the battle against Yellow Diamond, Connie became critically injured. This is the only way that they are safe. If we tried to take Connie to the hospital, she would have died." Sapphire explains. She sighs, "And even if we did take Stevonnie to the hospital, and unfuse her there, both Steven and Connie would die. Their separate conditions have become too critical now. Stevonnie is the only way they can survive."

Pearl puts her hand to her mouth and starts to cry, "Rose, I'm sorry I've failed you…"

Stevonnie just looks at themselves, and then looks at their gem, as the gems around are in tears.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

In just a few days after the attack on Earth, things had returned back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be. Stevonnie slept in Rose's room for the time being, until something was done with the beach house to expand it so there would be more room for them.

Pearl had barely come out of her room. And when she did, she seemed miserable. She had felt that she had failed her leader. And that she would never see Steven again. Garnet was only fused one time since Yellow Diamond came a few days ago. Ruby and Sapphire would fuse again, but after things were settled. They did it out of respect, and how it could be hard having two permanent fusions.

Pearl would never be able to form Rainbow Quartz again, or so she assumed. Since Stevonnie was mostly human, could they fuse with full gems? Or was Stevonnie even mostly human anymore? It seems to be the gem factor that was keeping Steven and Connie alive, so maybe Stevonnie was mostly gem.

Amethyst had seemed to act like things were normal the most. She was sad, but she bottled it up. Peridot spent a lot of time at the barn, so no one knew how she was coping. Amethyst looked nearly like she didn't care, but she really did. She liked Steven. And she liked Connie. But, she looked on the bright side. At least they were still with them and alive.

At least they were still with them and alive. Even if it was as a permanent fusion.

Ruby and Sapphire were in their respective rooms, and so was Pearl. Stevonnie was sitting on the couch, thinking to themselves. Amethyst stood by the Temple door. She looked at Stevonnie. It seemed Steven and Connie made a system. Whenever Stevonnie looked closer to how Steven did, Steven would be in control, and it would be like talking to the little guy again.

Whenever Stevonnie looked closer to how Connie looked, then Connie was more in control. When Stevonnie had both of their looks combined on them, similar to when they first fused, both Steven and Connie were in control. Amethyst smiled when first she saw this, it was like speaking to both of them in the same room. Just like normal.

And lastly, when Stevonnie didn't seem to resemble Steven or Connie at all, Stevonnie was being themselves. Having their own personality.

Amethyst kept this system a secret. Until the other gems had finished their misery, she'd tell them. So maybe in a few days. Amethyst noticed that it seemed both Steven and Connie were in control.

Amethyst sighs. She wants to talk to them, but at the same time, she feels a depression, and wants to stay away. She wanted them to be individual again. She just did.

Amethyst nearly slapped herself. She was being selfish. Or was she? This was similar to what she had heard Pearl say yesterday.

 _Yesterday…_

 _Amethyst walked around her room. Pearl hadn't come out for a while, and even if Pearl had been annoying, she didn't want Pearl to do anything stupid. She dipped her head in one of the puddles, and it came out in Pearl's room. She could see Pearl on the same water tower her head was in. Curious, she was silent and tried to see what Pearl was doing._

 _"Rose, I can't believe I have failed you like this," Pearl sighs, "You must be so disappointed. I couldn't protect Steven. I couldn't protect Connie. I am a failure."_

 _Pearl looks up, as if Rose was there to answer. "I want Steven back."_

 _Pearl shakes her head, "It's not that I don't like Connie. Because I do. She is a remarkable young girl. But, Steven was my mission. My cause. Steven is what you left me for. I had to keep him protected. But I didn't." Pearl starts to have anger bubble up, along with choked sobs, "But now Steven is stuck in a fusion forever! Why can't he be separate? How will things be the same again? I can never talk to him individually again. Teach him things only I could tell him."_

 _Pearl starts to cry, "Oh Steven!"_

 _Amethyst takes her head out of Pearl's room, letting Pearl have some privacy, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes since Pearl was being very dramatic._

 _Present…_

 _'No. I won't be like that. Stevonnie is just the same as Steven and Connie would be. I am going to make sure that Stevonnie knows that.'_ Amethyst thinks to herself as she makes her way over to the fusion.

She slides on the couch next to Stevonnie. For some reason, sitting by the fusion made Amethyst want to cry.

Amethyst tries to hold herself together as she looks over to the new, permanent Stevonnie. She would never be able to see Steven by himself again. It would never be him.

"You know, things will be okay, right? Nothing's really changed… you guys are just fused permanently now!"

Stevonnie doesn't answer Amethyst, making Amethyst frown from her fake smile. Amethyst tries again.

"H-how do you f-feel?" She stutters, asking Stevonnie. Stevonnie responds, feeling better.

Stevonnie looks down, tears in their eyes.

"I feel amazing."

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? I don't think this will be much of a long story, but more of a shorter type thing. But chapters won't come out right away. I have many other fanfictions to work on.**

 **And I'm on spring break! Yay!**

 **I hope you like my new fic!**


	2. The Parents

Alone Together, Forever 2

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! And I'm ready to try and get this story up off of its feet! Let's begin!**

 _ **In Stevonnie's Mind…**_

 __Steven and Connie were both comfortable. How was this? Well, for one, they had each other. And that's all that they needed. Stevonnie's mind was their own to create. They had easily made something that resembled a house in there. It looked at a lot like the Temple Beach House, but Connie added some elements from her own home there.

It was like they were never gone.

Steven was probably having the hardest time dealing with this. Maybe it was because Connie was more dependent on the fusion, or maybe it wasn't. Steven just hated to see his friends in pain because they would never see him alone again. Well, everyone except for Amethyst, who figured out that Steven and Connie had a system.

Steven had hoped that Amethyst told the other gems. But that was not the case. Pearl had come out of her room, and she didn't look very happy at Stevonnie. Steven and Connie looked at each other, worried.

 _ **In the Beach House…**_

 __Pearl stormed out of her room, finally ready to tell Steven—Connie—no, Stevonnie how she felt. It would be just like telling Rose right? Stevonnie seemed to be like a full gem. Not a child. They could handle it, right?

Pearl stood by the couch, and watched as Stevonnie turned their head to her.

"Yes?" They said. Their voice was so calming. It was almost like Rose.

"Um—um…" Pearl stammered.

Stevonnie turned their head, "Is everything okay Pearl?"

' _It sounds just like Steven!'_ Pearl could nearly cry. She sniffled, but kept herself together. "No, everything is not okay!"

Stevonnie recoiled back, unsure of what to do, "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

Pearl inhaled a deep breath, "Yes! _This_ happened! What's my purpose now?" Pearl points to Stevonnie, "You are a fully functioning fusion. You can take care of yourself, _protect_ yourself."

Stevonnie looks anywhere else, trying to avoid this. That was mostly Connie. Steven, on the other hand wanted to—no, _needed_ to comfort Pearl.

"Pearl, it's okay. I'm still me." Stevonnie tells Pearl in their most Steven like voice.

Pearl looks up at Stevonnie, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm still here. I'm okay. You haven't failed anything. I bet Mom would've been proud."

Pearl nearly yells at Stevonnie that Rose is not their mother, but she stops herself.

 _'Stevonnie is half of Steven now.'_ Pearl thinks to herself. Pearl just sits there, embracing the hug.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S**

After Pearl has her meltdown, she warped off to who knows where.

 _'Probably the battlefield.'_ Stevonnie thinks. They sit on the couch. They don't want to move, and so they don't.

The phone in Stevonnie's pocket rings. They pick it up. It was Connie's phone, and it was Connie's mother calling. Uh-oh. How would they tell them? Stevonnie answers the phone.

"Hello?" They say into the phone.

Connie's mother answers, "Hello? Who is this? Why do you have my daughter's phone?" Stevonnie was shocked. This was how this was going to go. Stevonnie decided it wasn't the best idea to tell Priyanka that this was in fact her daughter.

Stevonnie was going against the wishes of both Steven and Connie. Stevonnie's personality was taking over.

"Um, it's me… Pearl." Stevonnie replies in the best Pearl voice they could do.

"Would you like me to repeat the second question?" Connie's mom asks.

Stevonnie looks around, think that if they could see anything that could make them think of an answer, it would be there. "Well, um…"

"No, you know what? We're coming over there right now—" Connie's mom shouts.

Connie's dad, Doug, interrupts, and Stevonnie could hear Connie's mom and dad talking.

"Honey, what is this about? Why are you yelling? Have you found Connie?" Doug asks.

Connie's mom sighs angrily, "No! I'm telling you Doug, I think those guardians are hiding something."

"They could be keeping our daughter! Those bastards!"

"That's what I'm thinking. But lower your voice. The neighbors can talk."

"Hell if I will! Our daughter is missing, and is probably held at that boy's home! What if those guardians are doing something to her?"

Connie nearly vomits just thinking about that. This passes on to Stevonnie, who nearly does vomit. But Stevonnie jut burps.

"Wait, Doug, did you hear that?" Priyanka asks. She looks at the phone she was holding. "They were listening to us this whole time!"

"What?" Doug looks at the phone. "Well I oughta—woman, why did you leave the phone on!"

"I'm sorry, I was just going to get back to it and-!"

"No! We'll talk about this later! After we get our daughter back!"

"Of course."

"As for you," Doug picks up the phone. "We are coming for our daughter! If anything has happened to her, then I'll sure as hell kill all of you!"

The phone hangs up abruptly, leaving Stevonnie to ponder for themselves.

"What are we going to do? My parents are coming!" Stevonnie exclaims. Connie was talking.

"Um, I don't know! I've never seen anyone so… violent before! Only Jasper and Yellow Diamond!" Stevonnie responds to themselves, this time Steven talking.

"What if they try and hurt the gems?"

"Connie, no one can hurt the gems like that!"

"But what if they fight back?"

Steven thinks to himself, though most of the thoughts get spilled over to Connie since they're so intertwined in this fusion. "The Gems wouldn't do that. They have never tried to hurt a human! Well, actually, I guess there was Ronaldo. But that was a misunderstanding!"

"Are you saying that mom and dad aren't misunderstanding? What if mom and dad try and hurt us? The Gems would most definitely retaliate!"

"Um—um, I don't know!" Steven starts to panic.

Connie had to comfort Steven, "It's okay. We just need to figure this out."

Pearl and Amethyst watched this unfold. Pearl had come back from her warp to see Amethyst watching Stevonnie switch back and forth from Steven to Connie's respective voices. Amethyst, by the time Pearl had come back, had a worried look plastered on her face.

If Connie's parents came, what _would_ happen? Pearl and Amethyst would have to tell Garnet right away. If Garnet was here, of course.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Amethyst and Pearl had separated themselves and searched all around the Temple. Amethyst poked her head through all her puddles to see if Garnet was in any of the rooms. She was not.

Pearl was more on the move than Amethyst. She checked rooms that Amethyst couldn't reach. Garnet wasn't there as well.

When and Pearl and Amethyst met up again, they concluded Garnet went on another "solo" mission. Using the word solo had been harder for the both of them now. Since it reminded them about Steven's permanent fusion.

"If Garnet isn't here, how are _we_ supposed to handle it?" Amethyst asks as she pulls on her hair.

Pearl answers, "Do you really think Garnet would have a better time? She would just punch them and that's it!"

"Ugh I guess you're right."

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Amethyst and Pearl had a plan. Stevonnie would hide from Connie's parents so no problems would occur. Amethyst and Pearl—mostly Pearl—would just talk to Connie's parental units sensibly. Pearl had thought of that idea. Amethyst was skeptical.

"And then Connie's parents will just leave! Problem solved!" Pearl finishes explaining the plan to Stevonnie.

Stevonnie looks at Pearl with confusion, "Are you sure they'll just agree and leave? Wouldn't they want proof that Connie is part of me?"

"Well, we can't unfuse you. What else could we do?" Pearl states.

Stevonnie looks dejected, "I suppose you're right." Just then Connie's parents' car pull up.

"Okay! Come on Stevonnie! Go up there! Don't let them see you. Sorry about this." Amethyst gets Stevonnie up and into the upstairs closet.

Amethyst jumped and slouched on the couch, and Pearl sat down politely. They made themselves look like that they were going about business.

Doug and his wife burst through the door of the Gems' home.

"Where's our daughter!?" Connie's mom demanded. "We know she's here!"

Stevonnie stayed in the closet, but they could still hear the action going on downstairs.

"Oh, Connie's parental units. _Lovely._ " Pearl stated. She stood up from her position on the couch.

"We have no time for this." Connie's dad states, tapping his foot riddled with impatience.

"Well, you see, oh…" Pearl looked away, nearly about to cry again.

Amethyst looked up from the kitchen, "Connie is um… somewhere else right now."

"Amethyst! That implies that she is dead! Do you have no understanding of human culture?" Pearl nags.

Amethyst shrugs, "Well sorry Pearl, just trying to help. It's better to be a little more upfront than just your stuttering!"

"Amethyst that is not helping!"

"Well I oughta-"

"Amethyst please-"

Pearl and Amethyst start to bicker, but Connie's Mom's loud voice cuts through, "Quiet! I don't care who did what, just tell me where my daughter is!"

Pearl and Amethyst share worried glances. And without Garnet here, how would they tell them! Stevonnie had enough, and they pushed open the closet door.

Pearl and Amethyst look up, and they make gestures at her to go back in before Connie's parents look up. It was too late, and they both saw.

"Who the hell is this?!" Doug shouts.

"Mom—I mean Connie's parents—no, I mean mom, it's me, Connie." Stevonnie resembled more of Connie, but since they couldn't change their clothes at that second, their hair just looked more like Connie's, and Connie's facial features stood out more.

Doug shakes his head, "You know what Priyanka? This was a waste of my time. Call me when you find our daughter. I have no use being here with these… these hooligans!" Doug storms out of the beach house.

Connie's mom calls after him, "Doug wait!" He gets in the car and leaves, leaving Connie's mom, Stevonnie, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"You believe me right mom? I'm your daughter." Stevonnie states.

Connie's mom laughs, "Ha! Very funny, but you aren't my daughter."

Stevonnie walked down the stairs from the closet. "Mom please, it's me." Stevonnie pleaded. Connie's mom shook her head.

"No, I refuse to believe that! Connie is here somewhere! Where have you people taken her?" Connie's mom points at Stevonnie, "She is not Connie! Connie was not that tall, nor did she look like that! She didn't have a gem embedded in her stomach either!"

"Mrs. Maheswaran please, we assure you that Connie is—" Pearl tries to comfort Connie's mom, but she doesn't listen.

"Dead? Gone?"

Amethyst butts in, "Hey lady, that is Connie! Unless you'd rather see her unfused!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl nags. Amethyst shoots her a look, and Pearl shuts up.

"Unfused? What are you talking about?" Connie's mom asks. Pearl and Amethyst look at each other, unsure of how to go about answering. Connie's mom goes from questioning to angry once more.

Before she could yell at the poor two gems again, Stevonnie puts their hand on Connie's mom's shoulder, "Mom, listen to me."

Priyanka Maheswaran was never touched on the shoulder in such a demanding way before. She was never talked down to like that by her child. She whipped her head around and slapped Stevonnie in the face.

Stevonnie put their hand to their face. Their body started to glitch.

Stevonnie was starting to feel some emotional turmoil from Connie. It was hard to hold together the fusion that way.

Connie's mom gaped at the sight. Stevonnie was losing control. Steven and Connie were losing control. If anything else major happened, they would unfuse.

Connie's mom turned her angry face over to the gems. She was getting filled with rage and impatience, "What the hell is this?"

Pearl decides to answer, breaking the silence, "Well, if you can see, she is breaking up and—"

"We don't have all day Pearl!" Amethyst groans. She walks up to Priyanka, "Lady, if you want to be a butt then fine, but listen to me. That's Stevonnie. She is Steven and Connie mashed together, they're fused. They can't unfuse, ever. If they do, they die."

"What, that's preposterous—"

"I wasn't done!" Amethyst shouts. "You just slapped them in the face. How would that feel to your own kid? Not very good huh? Now they have a chance at unfusing, which could kill them! Connie is nearly dead, and so is Steven. Do you want them to die?"

Connie's mom scoffs, "You've got to be joking. How would Connie ever get herself in this situation and—"

"Mom please!" Stevonnie shouts. They start to break up slightly. Light keeps going around them and then coming back. It repeats multiple times. Once it stops repeating, everyone could see Steven and Connie slightly.

Connie's Mom jumped back in horror. Connie was like a skeleton, but not. She still had meat on her. Rotted, dead meat.

"Oh my God!" Connie's Mom shrieks. Stevonnie pulls herself back together. "Connie, it's really you! I had no idea, I just didn't know where you went! Oh my goodness this is—terrible! I—"

Connie's mom looks at Stevonnie barely unfuse again. Connie looks at her mother. Priyanka looks back. Stevonnie goes back together again, but she still seems to be on the verge of unfusing.

Connie's mom walks over to Stevonnie, "Forget all that." She hugs Stevonnie, "I'm sorry."

Stevonnie's glow goes away. They were back to normal. They returned the hug.

Connie's mom sniffs, "Well, I suppose you'll have to stay here with Steven's guardians." She pauses, "Oops, I mean _your_ guardians."

"You…accept us?" Stevonnie asks.

Connie's mom laughs, "Oh honey, I love you. And that means having to accept you, even if I won't see you directly again. I care for your safety. Not my selfish desires."

"Thanks mom." Pearl and Amethyst smiled. They waited for Garnet to come.

Garnet however, had watched the whole thing from the Warp Pad.

 **A/N: Finally done! I meant for this to come out earlier, but it got delayed so I could go off on a new idea for another one of my stories. I hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **I heard the news! Steven Universe renewed for 2 more seasons! I hope the plot actually goes that long. And I also hope Steven Universe doesn't go downhill like Fairly Odd Parents or like how SpongeBob used to. Also, I'm ready for Summer of Steven!**

 **And I hope you like my fic so far!**


	3. Stories Told

Alone Together Forever 3

 **A/N: Hey guys! Rosevine6761 back with yet another chapter! Can I even open like that yet, since this is only the 3** **rd** **chapter? Well anyway, it's nice to be back. So let's get started!**

After first meeting with Connie's mom, Stevonnie had been feeling better. Well, Connie's mother did have a freak out after the meeting, as seeing your own daughter in that condition is rather… unsettling to say the least. But soon Connie's mom had gotten everything straight, and she shook hands with Stevonnie, and accepted her once and for all.

Stevonnie didn't know what to think about Connie's father though. They hadn't even told Greg yet! But Greg was away to a convention of car wash owners, and he wouldn't be back in town for a few more days. That left no family to break the news to.

Stevonnie wanted to tell the citizens on Beach City, but after minor persuasion, they decided they would tell as they saw each person in the town. And they wouldn't be leaving the beach house for a while.

 _A Few Hours Ago…_

" _Oh, and Stevonnie?" Pearl called out._

" _Yeah?" They answered, looking away from the ceiling and to the warp pad._

" _Garnet will be back soon, but how about we don't leave the Temple until we figure out how to make sure you're completely stabilized. We don't want any more incidents." Pearl explained._

 _Stevonnie nodded, "Of course." Pearl had warped off. Amethyst was on another solo mission herself. Stevonnie knew that it was all just to cope. They needed some time away from the new fusion so Stevonnie wouldn't hear them cry, or scream, or anything else of the sort._

 _Present…_

Stevonnie hadn't actually moved too much since the Incident. They'd mostly be on the couch. There was no reason for it, of course, it just was. It was like they were persistent in sitting in the same specific spot on that creamy white couch. There was no sense to it.

Stevonnie heard the warp pad go off. They looked to the side, and there was Garnet. She didn't have anything bubbled, so that made Stevonnie believe their suspicions were even more confirmed.

"Good evening, Stevonnie." Garnet greeted. Stevonnie jumped in their seat slightly. Was it already that late? How? Stevonnie looked at the clock, seated on the wall. It was true, it was 5:30 PM.

Stevonnie realised they left Garnet hanging, "Oh, um hi Garnet."

"Stevonnie, I think we need to talk." Garnet states. Stevonnie wasn't one to question Garnet. Garnet was personally, one of Steven's moms, and a second mother to Connie. Professionally, she was their leader, so it also made sense that Stevonnie wouldn't question Garnet. Stevonnie still couldn't help themselves, and titled their head, indicating to the elder fusion that they had no clue what they wanted. "About being a fusion."

Stevonnie's confused frown turned into a small smile, but nearly a bigger smile as Steven, always ready to learn about fusion, was excited. "Oh, okay."

Garnet had stood on the warp pad, and she held her hand out, "Come." She instructed. Stevonnie walked over to the warp pad, just slightly unsure, but they made up for it in anticipation. Inside Stevonnie's mind, Steven was nearly jumping for joy. He would have more instruction on being a fusion. What if Stevonnie and Garnet fused? It was all so exciting!

Connie didn't feel the same way. She wasn't ecstatic, but she _was_ intrigued. What exactly would Garnet be telling Stevonnie about? Why? Connie had too many questions to count.

After Stevonnie stood on the cold, circular crystal, they and Garnet warped off.

They had landed in Strawberry Battlefield, the prime spot for the Gem War. Stevonnie looked around, they hadn't been here before. Steven had, but not Connie, and surely not the new fusion. Stevonnie noticed the large weapons. They saw a sword that was slightly similar to Rose's sword, just much, much bigger.

Garnet had gotten Stevonnie's attention, and they started to walk through the fields. They started to walk to a place even Steven hadn't visited yet. Soon, they had reached a grove a trees, seemingly the only ones around for miles. Garnet turned to Stevonnie, who was still marveling at the scenery.

"You're wondering why I brought you out here. Well, we need to get you stabilized." Garnet explained. That caught the fusion's attention.

"But, it's been like a week since I last unfused. Doesn't that make me stable?" Stevonnie questioned.

"But, you have unfused, correct?"

"Well, yeah. I guess…"

Garnet sighed, "I know you aren't ready for this sort of commitment. It took Ruby and Sapphire a long time before they wanted to be me indefinitely. And that's fine. Unfortunately, your situation makes it clear we must act quickly. We cannot risk losing you both."

Stevonnie nods, "Of course, I didn't mean anything by it, it was just that…" Stevonnie didn't continue. Everything they would've said just would've sounded more awkward and incriminating.

"First, we should talk about staying fused, even if you are under extreme stress or distress." Garnet states. "When Connie's mother had come, you nearly unfused all the way. We need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Of course, but how do we do it? How do _I_ do it?"

Garnet thinks for a moment, "I suppose there is no example I can show you. I guess I'll just have to tell you."

"Tell me?" Stevonnie asks. Steven was mostly in control. This wasn't anything Connie was ever too interested in. She never expected to fuse, and even if she would be fused forever, she would rather Steven tell her.

"I'll tell you how we did it." Garnet sat on a rock in the field. Stevonnie sat next to her. "Steven, I didn't give you too much context about when Ruby and Sapphire decided to stay fused forever. I'm sorry. So this will be just as revealing."

Stevonnie listened with open ears, ready to absorb any possible information she could get out of this.

"It was 5,250 years ago. Ruby and Sapphire still weren't perfect at fusion…"

 _ **5,250 Years Ago…**_

"Ah!" Ruby exclaimed as she fell out of the fusion. Even if she had landed on her head, Sapphire still seemed graceful in her fall. She didn't fall perfectly, but it was like she had slowed down, and just happened to not stick the landing.

Ruby was frustrated. It had been _years_ since she and Sapphire had decided to stay fused. Albeit they were mere Earth years, but still time nonetheless. They should've had it handled by now!

"Sapphire, will we ever get it right?" Ruby asked, still strained.

Sapphire looked to the future, and she didn't see much. She saw many failed attempts, but she happened to see one that would be a desired outcome. One out of 25. One out of 50. They failed attempt outcomes just kept growing, and the possibility of her and Ruby being able to successfully stay a fusion was becoming smaller. Even if Sapphire had nearly always believed the future, it was because of her partner that she was still determined.

"Yes." Sapphire answered. Ruby grinned.

"Well then let's practice." She replied flirtatiously. Sapphire chuckled.

Ruby and Sapphire performed their fusion dance and fused into Garnet. Garnet's look had changed. Her hair may have still been a mess, but it was closer to reaching one colour now. The colours were blending better. Her outfit was an estranged mess, it started to be a more careful array. The colours once more were blending, and unlike looking like a ripped piece of cloth, the uniform had stuck to her body better. This had pleased Pearl, who couldn't seem to enjoy the beauty of Garnet's original outfit.

Garnet felt a little more whole after being fused. Ruby and Sapphire were happy in being fused. Pearl and Rose were away at the moment, probably trying to rally up the other Crystal Gems they acquired recently. Garnet walked around the base, and felt like she was a little more perfect than last time.

Garnet heard rustling, and she whipped her head around. She walked near the bushes, and started to inspect them. She looked into the future as well, so then she would be able to fend off any attacks. Before the first vision had finished, something jumped up at Garnet.

Garnet threw her hands up, so the thing wouldn't land her. It was a Gem. And it had the diamond insignia. It was a Homeworld troop.

Garnet kicked the trooper off of her. It wasn't a Quartz, but it was still a strong Gem, since it seemed to be a scout from Blue Diamond's court. She was a Moonstone. Her hair glimmered in the light, and it was like she had a faint glow. Moonstones were fairly rare, but that was typical for any Gem that directly came from Blue Diamond. The Moonstone looked like she was a normal Moonstone. Just one that was used more for battle than staying in the shadows. She didn't have hair long enough that would get in the way of her vision, it was in a ponytail, but still a bit short.

Moonstones only used for scouting had very short hair, so then the hair wouldn't hit the ground or any bushes. The Moonstone wore somewhat loose-fitting pants, and their shirt had the blue diamond on it.

Moonstone fell back, and scowled at Garnet. Garnet had known why. It made her angry enough to actually challenge the Moonstone to a fight. Even if Sapphire had tried to warn that many of the outcomes weren't favorable, Ruby didn't care and wanted to fight the Moonstone who wanted to insult her and Sapphire for being a fusion. Moonstone took out her weapon from the gem on her eye, a ring sword. It had also come with a glove which allowed her to grab anywhere on the sword. She held it in a firm grip and ran at Garnet. Garnet didn't know how to summon a weapon of her own, or maybe it would've been both Ruby and Sapphire's weapon. Garnet was the first of her kind, and didn't know how that would work, if she even had a weapon.

Garnet jumped out of the way, and landed on the ground. Moonstone kept swinging the ring sword, "Why do you even exist? No one is allowed to fuse together like you have. No one except the Elites and Diamonds, now that you've shown us a perfect demonstration."

Garnet's anger rose with every word. Something so seemingly sacred to her, just being used for battle? Garnet ran at the Moonstone, she was much taller than her. Ruby, knowing ow to fare in battle, punched Moonstone. Moonstone stumbled back, and Garnet was surprised. Usually when Ruby punched at that level, not too hard, it didn't have that much of an effect. But this time, the Moonstone looked hurt. Was it because Garnet was so much bigger? Or was it because she was a fusion? It was an interesting experience, because no one had known how strong a fusion between two gems would be. Moonstone grounded her footing, and looked at Garnet with barely held back anger.

"You're sick, just unfuse. If you do it now, Sapphire may live. Being the Prime Oracle of Homeworld has benefits." Moonstone claimed.

Garnet shook her head, "No!" She could feel herself starting to split. Sapphire couldn't stand by Ruby's reckless fighting. Even if Ruby argued that she wasn't fighting for no reason, but was fighting to stop these insults, Sapphire wanted it to stop. Ruby tried to keep the fusion together, and she had pleaded with Sapphire. Sapphire listened, but still couldn't be shaken by Ruby, since she had visions of the future. Ruby brought up how visions don't mean everything. Sapphire was deep in thought after that, just leaving Ruby in control.

Garnet ran at the Moonstone, but she jumped up, and kicked Garnet from the back. Garnet smashed into a bush. The leaves fell on her hair. Ruby didn't know what to do. Without a weapon, she felt helpless. She didn't even know if her powers over fire had transferred to the fusion. Garnet started to unfuse even more, enough for the white glow to surround her. Ruby tried to hold the fusion together, but couldn't.

Moonstone saw this as a perfect chance. She summoned two ring swords. She put some sort of electric charge on them, and she wasn't stopping. Garnet's three eyes widened. Ruby needed Sapphire's help, they were about to unfuse! If they did, Homeworld would have gotten them for sure. Soon the charge on the swords became even stronger. Then, Moonstone put them behind her back.

Ruby knew what this meant. She really needed Sapphire, but it was like it was only her. She tried to hold Garnet, but was failing. She was about to lose control when Moonstone threw her swords. The ring swords came closer and closer, and Ruby couldn't move the fusion.

Suddenly, Garnet jerked her arms forward, and summoned her signature gauntlets. They caught the swords, and she dropped them. Ruby looked to her side. In the zone that she and Sapphire shared, was Sapphire.

Sapphire mumbled, "It worked."

Ruby gaped at her partner. It worked? What? Sapphire had never said that? She never needed to! She didn't want to either. She relied on her many visions.

Well, she would ask about it later. Sapphire was back, and Garnet was back fused again, now with a weapon of gauntlets. Garnet charged at the Moonstone, and threw her ring swords back at her. Moonstone was too stunned that she could only dodge one. The other ring sword hit and electrocuted her. She fell to the ground. Garnet had picked her up, and punched her in the face with her gauntlet. Moonstone instantly poofed into her Gem. Garnet bubbled the Gem, and sent it to the small bubble room they had.

Garnet felt different. Maybe it was that she felt just in control now. It was like she couldn't be separated now. She had fought, and stayed fused. And now she had a weapon. She didn't unfuse too often after that.

 _Present…_

Garnet looked at Stevonnie, "Do you understand?"

Stevonnie slightly nodded their head, "Y-yeah. Yeah."

"Good. But since I see that any attempt to try and engage in combat wouldn't end too well, how about we continue this tomorrow?" Garnet suggested.

"That'd be great." Stevonnie smiled. They looked up at the sky, and saw that it had turned dark. They could already see themselves, better than ever. And ready to be a fusion.

 **A/N: Ah, finally done! I guess this was more of an insight chapter. There's going to be a fair amount of those. Oh, and I just wanted to tell you, this story won't be super long. I mean, I kind of have a set plan for this, and this was a side story. More of a spinoff anyway.**

 **Well, I hope this one was good. I wrote some of it at school! Heh, we have an online based system, so I just write it up in my email and send it to myself. I only do it when I have nothing else to do, it's hard to explain.**

 **Anyway, I thought that having Garnet and Stevonnie start to bond was crucial, so here's the first part of that!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	4. Witness

Alone Together Forever 4

 **A/N: Oh man, I'm so behind aren't I? Yep, I am. Yeah, you know the reason,** _ **school.**_ **Dammit I can't wait for summer. Anyway, at the moment (5/26/16) I have no clue what I'm doing for this chapter. Or so I think.**

Stevonnie woke up, ready to finally be trained. After Garnet told them her story, Stevonnie was nothing short of inspired. But, still having some human left in them, Stevonnie needed to sleep. Though, if Garnet had predicted correctly, not for long.

Stevonnie stood from their makeshift cloud bed in Rose's room, the only place they really felt comfortable as of now. Was it a sudden feeling? Sure, but there was no reason to deny it. They walked into the beach house, and to their surprise, everyone was gathered there. None of the Crystal Gems noticed Stevonnie coming, so they kept quiet, trying to hear what the collective group was talking about.

"Are you sure this is necessary Garnet?" Pearl asked nervously.

Garnet sighed, "Pearl, it's been two weeks. I've already explained the situation. Yes, it's necessary."

"Come on P, why are you being like this? They have to stay like this! Do you want Steven to die-!"

"No! Never! Just… ugh, nothing." Pearl turned away, and Stevonnie moved back.

"Pearl, please. Stay here. We are here to talk to _you._ " Garnet interrupted.

Pearl groaned, "There is nothing to talk about. I am perfectly happy about Steven's decision."

"And Connie's." Amethyst added abruptly.

"Huh? Oh—yes, of course."

Stevonnie frowned. Did Pearl not care about Connie? But, what about the sword fighting? And the training? Stevonnie was conflicted. Conflicted between Steven's attempts to make light of the situation, and Connie's frantic small panics. Stevonnie stayed together, knowing the dire consequences of not doing such. They listened on, though this time a tad more reluctantly. They peeked back out to the beach house.

"We need to begin training Stevonnie." Garnet stated, leaning on the counter.

Amethyst sighed, "How am I—or Pearl—supposed to do that? I've got nothing to teach 'em!"

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Well, _I've_ got a plan."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Amethyst retorted.

"Gems, stop! This is about Stevonnie. Not us." Garnet paused, "While I may be doing most of the work, you two can still teach in your own ways. Pearl, you can still train Stevonnie in the art of the sword. Amethyst…hm…"

Amethyst looked down. She knew she wouldn't be of service. The only thing she's done is get lost in a fusion. She always made them unstable, what with her fun loving personality and such. There was no reason for her to train.

Garnet, even with her future vision, found nothing for the young Gem. Nothing. Pearl could train in weaponry, and Garnet would do pretty much everything else. Amethyst had lacked a certain experience, and she wasn't a major weapons person. Even if it did come down to hand-to-hand combat, Garnet still felt that she would be a better teacher for that particular subject. She was speechless.

"We'll…get back to that." Garnet eventually finished. Amethyst sighed, but didn't adopt the downcast demeanor for long. She had a bright idea, and no one would take that away from her.

"Why don't I just help the town become used to Stevonnie? Other than Steven, I know the most people and the most about Beach City. And about Earth in general I guess." Amethyst suggested. She also had another plan in mind. Garnet would disapprove if she suggested it. She would tell Stevonnie about how to really feel a fusion. How to live it. Garnet may say she's the expert on that, but Amethyst knew that Garnet was experiencing some detrimental effects from her own fusion. That being Ruby and Sapphire could literally not be apart. Amethyst was going to fuse with Stevonnie. It would be perfect!

Desperate, Garnet answered, "I suppose." Amethyst smiled. Pearl didn't say anything. As far as the purple gem could tell, Pearl had no clue what Amethyst wanted to do.

Stevonnie kept watching, hoping that there would be something else for them to be interested in.

"Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Pearl asked. She crossed her arms.

"Other than your apparent behavior, no." Garnet answered. Pearl threw her arms down. Before Pearl could react, Garnet spoke once more, "Pearl, what's wrong? You must tell us. It's affecting the team, and most definitely Stevonnie. You have barely spoke to them."

Amethyst scoffed, "Ugh, this is like the situation with Steven all over again! P, you've seen how that went. Why would you do it again?"

Pearl whipped her head around, " _I'm_ not doing anything! I'm…I'm just grieving! Isn't that what we should do?"

"But there is nothing to grieve about. Steven and his friend are not gone." Garnet sternly stated. Garnet turned to the Temple door. Stevonnie rushed backwards, faster than usual, trying their hardest not to be spotted by the three-eyed fusion.

The Temple door opened, and Garnet walked inside, seemingly not noticing Stevonnie. Stevonnie exhaled in relief, and peeked back out from the wall. Pearl and Amethyst were left standing in the wooden home. Pearl seemed to be a little angrier.

"But he is…" Pearl mumbled sadly once the Temple door had shut all the way. It was in a similar tone of voice of when Pearl had reminisced about Rose. It was depressing, really. For Pearl to be so convinced Steven was gone.

Amethyst took a breath, so she'd peacefully argue. There was never really winning an argument like this, "Pearl, c'mon. You _know_ he isn't gone. You feel it."

"Yes he is! He's stuck in a fusion! He'll never be the same! Amethyst, don't you get it? Steven is…is not with us." Pearl stopped herself before she said anything that she didn't even believe. Steven wouldn't be gone, right? Right?

"That isn't true."

"How would you know? You didn't even have the connection _we_ had!" Pearl spat. She glared at Amethyst, scorn filling every word she said.

Amethyst, through clenched teeth, replied, " _I_ don't have a connection?" Amethyst's laughs sarcastically, "You're funny, you know that? I have more of a connection than you ever would! If you had paid any attention to Stevonnie, you'd know!"

"What are you talking about?" Pearl tightened her fists.

"You haven't been paying attention to her! Jeez Pearl! It's been weeks! How many times have you really talked to Stevonnie? Once? Just stop it! Okay? I bet it's hard for Steven and Connie! And the fact is, you're ignoring Connie!" Amethyst spat. Pearl stayed silent. "If you had even looked at Stevonnie a few times, you would see how she acts! She acts like Steven, like Connie, like neither, like both! Steven is still _here_ Pearl, and a fusion doesn't change that!"

"You don't understand, Amethyst. Now stop before you say something you'll regret."

"Urrgh! I'm done with everyone treating me like I don't know a damn thing! I know everything that goes on around here, okay? I know _exactly_ why you're so hung up on this! I've seen you Pearl! I saw you. You grieving! I saw it. You think Steven is gone and you've failed Rose! And I know exactly what you really feel!"

"Stop it!"

"You wished it was just Steven! You think he's your last connection with Rose! And now that he's stuck in a fusion _you're_ not a part in, you think you'll never be with Rose!"

"Amethyst, stop—"

"I get it! Okay? We all miss Rose! We all miss Steven just being alone! We miss everyone! But it doesn't mean that he's gone! It doesn't mean you'll never fuse with him!"

"Amethyst, stop. You're just spreading lies!"

"You know, tell me when you stop acting like this."

"Fine. Now leave. Okay? You will never get it. You just don't get it." Tears form in Pearl's eyes.

"Stop acting like you've failed Rose just because you can't fuse with her gem again!" Amethyst jumps up from the counter, and stomps to the door of the beach house. She shoves it open, facing Pearl with a glare, "And we all are grieving! So stop acting like you're in so much more pain!" Amethyst left the beach house, and the door slammed shut behind her.

Pearl flinched. She started to make noises that let Stevonnie know they were enraged. Pearl shifted her gaze to the floor, and slowly calmed down, and didn't move. Stevonnie had their gaze fixed on the white gem, but soon moved away.

Stevonnie wasn't sure what to think. Pearl had a special connection to Rose, but Pearl had just forgotten about Connie. And Amethyst called her out on it, but once again, she poked a sensitive place to Pearl. Stevonnie sighed and stood up. They too walked across the wood floor to the door. Even if Stevonnie looked back at Pearl, Pearl wasn't moving. Her eyes were fixed to the floor. Stevonnie shifted her head down, and walked out the beach house as well.

Once they quietly closed the door, Stevonnie couldn't see Amethyst in their sights. _'She must've flown off or something.'_

Stevonnie jumped over the railing, and the sun made them bright up in the sky. They landed onto the soft sand of the beach. Making their way over to the site of the rolling waves, Stevonnie sat and gazed into the ocean, marveling in the spectrum of blue it presented.

Stevonnie held their knees close to their head, and could only think from there.

But, for the first time in forever, it wasn't Steven nor Connie doing the talking. Nope, none of their voices were in Stevonnie's mind. It was almost like they were a single gem, not a mostly human fusion.

"Or _was_ mostly human." Stevonnie mused. They felt their skin, and how it was seemingly becoming harder, like a gem's. Stevonnie concluded this was because…because…their human halves were sadly dying. Stevonnie had figured this out just a few days ago. How would they tell the gems? Stevonnie didn't know. But, she would have to figure it out sooner or later. The Gems would need to know about this.

How Stevonnie was becoming a fully-fledged, single Gem.

 **A/N: Ugh! I'm sorry I'm late** _ **and**_ **that the chapter is short! I had an idea, which was at first to go along and finish Garnet's part. But I decided to let that wait a little. I needed to introduce other stuff right away! I like making my fanfictions have a realistic touch to them, and based on my school year, what is more realistic than situations piling up? So yeah, there's that.**

 **Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting another month. But I'm going to be exhausted during the summer, so we'll see.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	5. The Truth

Alone Together Forever 5

 **A/N: I am so sorry about how long this took! Hopefully this chapter won't feel rushed.**

Stevonnie felt as if the weight of their own guilt was crushing them. Everyone, and they meant everyone, was gone. Not dead, but close to it. They were all grieving. Grieving over the loss of Stevonnie's humanity.

Let's rewind a bit:

Stevonnie continued to sit on the beach everyday. It had become a routine. It made them feel, calm. Stevonnie was hesitant to tell the gems about their crisis. And so, an argument waged on inside their mind.

"Connie, we have to tell them! If they find out too late, anything could happen!" Steven argues.

"Steven, I bet they can't do anything about it! Didn't you see how they hesitated to even let us stay fused to just keep ourselves alive? If we tell them, it won't make any difference."

"But we don't know that!"

"So? We don't know what telling them would do either!"

Stevonnie easily stayed fused. It was rather easy now. Their counterparts each had good arguments, and while they had a personality themselves, it was suppressed in light of this argument.

Eventually, Steven and Connie settled on nothing short of a compromise. They wouldn't tell the gems. But if the planned failed, or it became too much for them to bear, they would tell the gems the whole truth. How Stevonnie was slowly becoming a full gem fusion.

Stevonnie decided to test what exactly was happening to them. And that would mean every detail. Steven was still set to tell the gems if the plan failed, so he wanted to know everything.

Stevonnie ran to the top of the hill. They got up there in a matter of minutes. It was the fastest they had ever gone before. Stevonnie jumped off the cliff, since Steven had floating powers. Sure enough, they gently floated to the bottom of the drop, gracefully landing on the sand.

Steven's shield could easily be summoned. Anything Stevonnie did didn't hurt, even if it was punching themselves. They were becoming tougher like the gems.

But still, Stevonnie still wasn't as tough as the gems. It strained them to make a large shield, they couldn't run as fast or jump as high, and most off all, they were unsure if they could if they could even retreat into their gem. What would happen if they got hurt? Would it be like a normal human? Or since they seem to be turning into a gem, would they retreat into their gemstone?

Stevonnie had so many questions, and Connie was regretting sticking to this plan because she wanted answers. But, she was going to stick to this plan until the end of time.

Stevonnie didn't know what to say, or even to do. The plan was getting harder and harder to stick to. They felt a little guilty, not telling the gems. Stevonnie's condition worsened, day after day. They realised that they were slowly getting a pink stripe in their hair, but they hid it. They were becoming faster too. Soon enough, it just became too much for them, and they had to tell the gems.

"Uh, guys? Can I tell you something?" Stevonnie asked.

The gems, who were discussing some random think at the wooden table looked over to the fusion.

"Of course." Garnet answers.

Stevonnie sits at the couch, and the gems look at her from the stools. "Um…"

Their vision flashed in and out as they looked at their pink gem. What would they say? How would the gems react? This was all too much, but Stevonnie had to go through with it.

"I'm…not really human anymore." Stevonnie blurted out. The gems looked at her, then proceeded to laugh.

"Please Stevonnie, don't care us like that!" Pearl exclaimed.

"But—" Stevonnie was cut off.

Amethyst agreed, "Yeah, I thought you were going to say something terrible has happened to you or something!"

"What do you mean?" Stevonnie asked.

"What you're talking about isn't possible. A 75% human to gem conversion? Unheard of." Garnet explained.

Stevonnie watched as the gems dismissed their concern. How would they know if it was possible? Steven was the only half-human half-gem out there. And this fusion was something different.

"How do you know?" Stevonnie shouted. The gems stopped laughing. "You have no idea, so you're just trying to make it better for yourselves by saying that what I'm saying isn't happening. Well, it is. So instead of sitting there laughing, how about we see what we can _do_ about this!"

Garnet sighed. "Stevonnie, there is nothing we can do. You are something different, something we have never dealt with before. How would we know how to handle this?"

Stevonnie couldn't lie, Garnet was right. It was hopeless. The gems were clueless. Even Stevonnie was clueless. They would just have to let it happen, anything else could be drastic to the fusion. Could be drastic to Steven and Connie.

"So…is it true?" Pearl shakily asked, "This is really happening?"

Garnet turns around, and nods.

Pearl puts her hand up to her mouth, "Oh my stars…"

Amethyst nervously chuckles, "Well, I guess that would…explain the pink stripe in your hair. Or your newfound speed. Heh, we were all too dumb to see it."

"How are we going to tell Connie's parents?" Pearl says.

Stevonnie looks on, confused, "Why would we have to tell them? This isn't that big, right?"

"Stevonnie, you're confused. You must be in some sort of…denial. It's plain and simple." Garnet replies.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you're becoming more of a gem, that means you're becoming less human. Which means, you're becoming more Steven's gem side. Which means—"

"Connie's still dying." Stevonnie completed.

Stevonnie couldn't take it, they ran to the door, and ran out to the beach. The gems couldn't stop them. They didn't really try, as they were becoming consumed with grief. This also meant that Steven was dying too. The fusion wasn't working like it should have been. Could Connie have already been dead?

Stevonnie sat on the beach. The gems were grieving. And now they only had to think. What would happen? If Connie died. Would it just be Steven left? Would the fusion go away? Stevonnie had too many questions.

"And not enough answers." They mumbled. Stevonnie could only wonder what would happen next.

 **A/N: I know you guys are probably tired of me saying sorry for this crap, but I really am. So much stuff is happening and school is starting back up and it sucks. So yeah… this chapter is shorter than normal because I know I need to address this point in the story, but I can't just make it really long.**

 **So, sorry again.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


End file.
